To Make Life Better
by WichitaRed
Summary: Sometimes a bit of blowing off of steam can lead you to truths and down a new path


To Make Life Better

"Hannibal!"

Hannibal Heyes mouth clenched tighter, his gait increasing.

"Hannibal!"

"Big Jim's calling you." Kid Curry said with a laugh.

Throwing a hard look at him, Heyes sped up to a swift trot.

"Aren't you going to answer him?" Kid asked also speeding up to keep pace with his partner.

Reaching the fallen tree used for target practice by members of the Devil's Hole, Heyes pulled out his Schofield loading the sixth round into the empty chamber. Spacing his words out with cold evenness, he said, "Set me up some targets."

"Hmm." Kid grunted, amusement sparking from every inch of him, as he placed six cans along the log. He was only few steps from the target range when his partner drew sending the farthest can zinging into the air.

"Hey!" Kid hollered, a frown taking over the smile that had just been gracing his face. "Let me get clear."

"You were clear!"

"Narrowly." Kid growled. "If you're angry at Big Jim - don't be taking it out on me."

Another can flew into the air, followed immediately by a third and a fourth. Heyes dropped his gun in its holster and drew again sending the last two cans sailing so fast, the sound of his firing overlapped. Cracking the Schofield open, he dumped the brass on the ground and began shoving fresh rounds in the chambers.

"Best I've seen you do in awhile." Kid nodded appreciably.

"Set'em back up." Heyes answered in clipped sharp tone that dared the Kid to oppose him.

Leaning back into his heels, Kid Curry crossed his arms.

Snorting like a bull moose, Heyes shoved his gun in its holster; stomping to the log, he began slamming cans in place.

Kid tried to hide a grin by wiping at his forehead and pushing his hat back.

Heyes still saw it as he stomped back by and spinning, he skinned his holster, sending a can flying but his next bullet hissed off into the distance harmlessly. His nose wrinkled up. Re-holstering the Schofield, he lined up drawing and picking off the next four cans.

"You ready to talk yet?" Kid asked from behind his hand, still trying to cover up the large smile he was wearing.

Dumping the brass in his hand, Heyes put his Schofield away and bent over picking the other shells from the dirt. "I thought when Jim had me move into the extra room in the cabin, he was going to treat me like his second." He straightened, rolling the empty cartridges in his hand so they jangled.

"And?"

"And he treats me like I'm his personal factotum." Heyes shoved the shells in his pocket.

Kid raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

Rolling his eyes, Heyes said, "Servant!"

Kid nodded.

"Its Hannibal do this. Hannibal do that. Hannibal go fetch me." He yelped, clutching the air before him as if he felt like strangling someone. "I haven't been ordered around this much since Valparaiso."

Kid nodded again from behind his hand.

"Oh for lands sake! Put your hand down. I already know you're smiling and laughing at me." Heyes said pushing his hat back and scrubbing at his forehead. "You're the only one who laughs at me when I get angry. Everyone else has the sense to clear out. But not you."

"Your angry with Jim not me." Kid replied, finding it impossible not to smile at his cousin.

"What do you think I should do?"

"Thinking is your territory not mine." Kid said nodding and hitching his thumbs into his gun belt.

"Kid I'm serious." Heyes said exhaling out his anger.

"Tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"That you don't want you want to be his – what was the word again?"

"His factotum..dogsbody... manservant…his personal workhorse." Heyes answered his voice rising.

"Is that so?"

Hannibal Heyes closed his eyes, his face pinching up into a pouty frown for the briefest moment before turning about with a huge smile. "Hey Big Jim."

"You feel I am taking advantage of you Hannibal?"

"Now Jim-"

"No reason to sugar coat it, I already heard how you feel."

Heyes pursed his lips in a crooked grin, "Alright you heard me."

Big Jim looked to Kid, who taking a hint tipped his hat, "Think I'll go see what's happening around the bunkhouse."

Heyes watched him leave and once he was out of sight, took a breath, "Jim I feel I already proved my worth and I don't care for being treated like a servant."

Jim nodded. "Then I suppose we need to iron out some ground rules between us."

"That sounds amenable."

Jim shook his head and walking over he dropped an arm about Heyes' shoulder, "Let us get a drink and you can fill me in on _all_ your versions of me being a tyrant. Then I will tell you how things will be in the future."

Heyes skewed his brown eyes over to Jim, one corner of his mouth curling enough to make his dimple dip starkly in his cheek.

"Do not be looking at me so Hannibal. I respect you as lieutenant."

"Sure you do Jim." The dimple pulled tighter.

Big Jim started laughing, loud and boldly shaking Heyes in a brotherly hug. "I do. Between us we will find a remedy for you feeling like factotum."

"Uh Huh." Heyes grunted chewing at the inside of his lower lip.

Turning him to face him, Jim clamped a hand a top of each of Heyes' shoulders, "What do I always tell you?"

Heyes rolled his eyes, "To have faith."

"That is right Hannibal." He smiled the big catching smile that was all Big Jim. "Of course I do it without rolling my eyes because I mean it. You have to have faith soon as I can teach you that Hannibal… life will better for you, all around."

The corners of Heyes mouth sunk into a definite frown.

"I took Kid in even though I know he is your kin."

Heyes eyebrows shot up.

"Yes I know." Jim clapped him on the shoulders releasing him. "I took him because I faith and faith in you."

"Thank you Jim." Heyes spoke softly.

"Come on amigo let us share a drink and work this difference between us out."

Heyes nodded, a smile warming up his face, "I believe we've already begun."

"_Si_…I deem we have."


End file.
